Forbidden........
by Spade
Summary: Hello all! The first of my third part of my Kensuke is now up, please check it out. And remember, read and review!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Forbidden Thoughts, Feelings, and Goodness  
  
Konnichi wa minna-san! I *am* alive, believe it or not. I'm sorry about my fics lateness. How long has it been? Months?...N E ways, I thank you for your support. I am too lazy for my own good to change the summary in this fic, but the next one will be more up to date...  
  
This is my first ever Kensuke! Which means this is my first Shounen-ai(boy/boy relationship) story in the Digimon category. *smiles* This idea just popped up into my head and it just had to be written down. After reading as much as Kensuke as my computer was able to find, I made sure this didn't infringe on anyone's else's fics. If it in anyway did, gomen nasai, I did not mean it. I certainly wouldn't like anyone taking ideas from my stories, so any similarities is purely coincidental.  
RYO: Another story? And when exactly are you going to finish the others?  
SEIJI: That's right. And you're getting ready to write another one.  
RYO: What's with that?  
ANGEL *sweatdrops nervously* : Of course I'm gonna finish all of my stories!  
RYO: Yeah, right.  
ANGEL: Anou...what are you doing here you two? This is a DIGIMON story.  
SEIJI: We'll always be around no matter what fic you decide to write.  
RYO *nods in agreement* : You're stuck with us.  
ANGEL *sarcastically* : Terrific.  
SEIJI: Of course we are. *both get comfortable*  
ANGEL: Anyway, Daisuke, Ken, please do the honors.  
DAISUKE: Okay, Angel does not own any digimon characters.  
KEN: That is so very true; and if you think she does...  
RYO and SEIJI: You're mental health is in a questionable state!  
ALL: On with the fic!  
ANGEL: Oi, I kinda like that....  
DAISUKE: ........you would........  
ANGEL: *sticks out tongue*  
  
  
Daisuke wished he could return to the wonderful world of normalcy. You know, that lovely place where the fate of the human race didn't rest on his shoulders, where all he had to worry about was his soccer performance, school(but not that much), and just doing things a kid these days can do. Normal, uneventful, refreshingly dull. But sadly, that world was gone, most likely forever, torn cruelly from his grip. He supposed it was because his life was like that. What else was he supposed to think? After all, nothing seemed to want to go his way, it was as if this omnipotent being up there hated his very guts and went out of its all-powerful ways to make his life hell. But, being destined to fight with a digital monster wasn't too bad. After all, you get to see whole new planets and creatures, most of which are really friendly and fun, on top of that list of course was his own digital monster, Chibimon.  
But still.....it wouldn't hurt to dream that he was normal again. The good side of this situation was, he made friends, he actually made friends. He never really *had* friends before, the concept was a little new for him. So new that he even didn't know if his so called friends were the real thing. What if they really hated him, he wouldn't be surprised. He knew what others thought of him. Daisuke sighed and stood, trying, almost futilely, to navigate his way to the door of his extremely messy room. Chibimon was still sleeping and Daisuke didn't want to disturb him. The little guy deserved to rest, after the last battle....No, he refused to think of that. He had to look ahead, towards the future, that was important. Hai, the only important thing, the future.  
'Keep telling yourself this and you may actually start believing it.' A cruel, sadistic little voice chirped in the back of his mind.  
~ Shut up! Go away! You're nothing but a voice, my own imagination ~  
'Sure, whatever you say.' But it had the mercy to stop. Daisuke sighed again as he ambled downstairs. This was just great, not only was he depressed, he was going crazy with little mean voices bouncing around his head. Should he actually take Takeru's advice and go to a psychiatrist? He may do just that because he was freaking himself out. Daisuke wasn't overly surprised when he encountered no one. The apartment was quiet; again. But he was used to that. He was used to loneliness, he could handle it just fine. Right?  
Daisuke went immediately for the refrigerator, wondering if his lovely family even thought about leaving a morsel of food for the other person that lived in this place who happened to be a direct relative. Nothing, of course. The least they could have done was *acknowledge* he existed. Iie, they didn't even do that. He sat down at the table and placed his elbows on the table, propping up his head. What to do, what to do. Chibimon would want food the second he got up, but there wasn't any for even Daisuke himself. Deciding quickly, he got up to put on some decent clothes. He would go out and buy groceries, why not, he's done it before when his family last tried to starve him to death. Like he said, a hateful omnipotent being.  
Daisuke stuffed his feet into his sneakers and considered writing Chibimon a note....only to remember the digimon couldn't read.  
"Oh well," he muttered to himself, "I won't be long." He raced out.  
  
Ichijouji Ken(did I spell this guy's name right?) glared at the monitors that were suspended around him. He was working hard to review every battle between him and the Digidestined, trying to figure out what possibly could have gone wrong. He growled in frustration and pounded on his armrest with a fist, venting his anger and frustration.  
"I just don't understand this! How could my perfect plans have been foiled?! It makes no sense!" He rewound a particular tape, where victory had been so close. But although he failed, he still felt satisfied when he saw it. It was the terrific episode when Motomiya Daisuke, the stubborn, loud, and very annoying leader of the digidestined....bowed to him. He didn't know why, but the sight of Daisuke kneeling before him sent this odd feeling cursing through his body. Couldn't for the life of him explain it, yet to be truthful, for once, he was actually at a loss. He felt so....odd when he saw the unconquerable leader on his knees in front him, looking so deliciously vulnerable.....  
He rapidly shook his head, immediately rewinding the tape for another viewing. Victory, this was his key to victory. All he had to do was find the right lock. Wormmon watched as his master extensively studied the other boy, again, and again, again, again; it was becoming a very disturbing cycle. Wormmon cleared his throat and attempted to speak.  
"E...excuse me mast..."  
"Wormmon! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your worthless mouth shut!"  
"Gomen Ken..."  
"And how many times have I told you not to call me that! Get out of my sight you worthless piece of trash!" Wormmon winced and scuttled backwards.   
"B..."  
"I commanded you to get out of my sight!" The Digimon Kaiser didn't even bother to tear his gaze away from the screens, which were displaying a kneeling Daisuke from all angles.  
"Master, why does that human interest you so much?" Wormmon worked up the courage to ignore his master's wishes. Ken smirked.  
"This will be our ticket to my victory."  
"Whatever you do is best master."  
"Of course; some people are just gifted."  
  
The obvious choice for him to go was to Miyako's Okaasan's grocery store. After all, it was not very far away, it was cheaper than other stores in the city, and he could get discounts for being one of Miyako's many friends.....at least, he thought so. Grocery shopping went surprisingly quickly, as he was only paying for himself and Chibimon, but it didn't help the fact that he was desperately late for the meeting. He sighed as he glanced at his watch. Kuso, he was so late; like always. Maybe, if he hurried back home, grabbed Chibimon, and ran out again towards the computer room, he would be early enough to make a plausible excuse for his lateness. Did that just make sense? He shrugged as he jogged down the street, praying that they would let him off easily. He made it to the apartment in record time, practically threw the food in the refrigerator and sprinted upstairs, yanked Chibimon out of his bed, ran downstairs again, stuffed his feet back into his shoes, and ran out of the door with a still groggy In-training digimon; all in half a minute. Oh yeah, he was *good* . Daisuke flew down the street, glad that playing soccer for these many years enabled him to run long distances pretty quickly and without slowing down. He reached the Odaiba Elementary School and burst threw the gates. He ran into the empty building and sprinted down the hallways running up flights of stairs, until he finally made it to the computer room. Daisuke inhaled two ragged breaths before fixing his shirt. Chibimon, now fully awake, glanced at him ruefully.  
"You're late again, aren't you?" Daisuke sweatdropped.  
"Iie! Iie, now what gave you that idea?" He adjusted his goggles nervously. If Chibimon could raise an eyebrow, he would have right then.  
"No reason, Daisuke."  
"Oh, well I'm here now. Let's get inside." He reached out a hand and was about to turn the door knob, when he voice wafted through.  
"I can't believe he is late again!" Daisuke froze and pressed his ear against the door. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he had every right. This was about him.  
"Believe it. Set a time and you'll have to give him an half hour lee way." Daisuke scowled. TM, he could recognize the voice easily. He was about to go inside and give him a piece of his mind when TJ finished his sentence:  
"Either his watch is running late, or he can't tell time." Daisuke jerked back, hurt.  
'Ouch.' To his dismay, he heard giggling accompanying the smart remark. 'Nani.....why are they......?'  
"We shouldn't laugh, it isn't right." Daisuke smirked. Iori, he knew Iori wouldn't laugh. "But...." Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. "He doesn't rate very high in the brains department." Daisuke could feel tears form in his eyes, but blinked them away. Crying was for weaklings, didn't he learn that a long time ago? He took a small step backwards, suddenly afraid of the very thought of going through that door. Chibimon, whom Daisuke forgot was there, looked up at him, worriedly.  
"Shouldn't we go in and make them stop?" He asked. Daisuke slowly shook his head, seeing nothing. Yet everything was so crystal clear now. He wouldn't go in, but he wouldn't walk away either, not until he found out the whole truth.  
"But you have to give him some credit," Daisuke perked up slightly, Hikari, she would never speak ill of him, "he's loyal, courageous, he doesn't give up no matter what..." Daisuke couldn't help but swell slightly in pride at those words. Ha, beat that Pakeru! But, unfortunately, Pakeru found a way.  
"Self-centered, egotistical. And very persistent, right Hikari?" The last part could have been innocent, if Takeru's voice didn't have that scathing tone mixed with it. That did it, it was like a punch in the gut; but much more painful. He began to walk backwards, away from the people he once thought were his friends. He could have sworn he heard their cruel laughter, and it tore him apart. Iie, it couldn't be true....the only friends he had. Wrong, they were never his friends in the first place.  
'That's right.' That little voice was back again, but Daisuke didn't try to chase it away this time. He shook his head, ignoring Chibimon's questions of concern. Kuso, if they felt that way, then he would return their sentiments. They'll be sorry they made fun of him, he'll prove his worth....somehow....  
'Face it, you're a loser. Real friends wouldn't laugh behind your back.' What was with that voice?!?! But still....Daisuke rapidly shook his head. What was with him? He was the one creating that voice, he had to get out of there. Turning on his heels, he ran, out of the school building, out of the yard, he didn't stop until he was safely in the park, away from prying eyes. He found a secluded spot hidden away by bushes and trees and fell on his knees. Chibimon was now really worried. He had never seen Daisuke act like this before. Daisuke's eyes never looked so lost, not since he saw Takeru and Hikari holding hands in the park.  
"Daisuke, don't listen to them. You're not stupid, or self-centered..." Daisuke chuckled, his tone bitter, and laid down on the ground.  
"Hai, I am."  
"Iie! You're not, not at all!"  
"Prove it. They're right. And you know what else?"  
"What else?"  
"I'm also an idiot, I honestly thought I had friends. Ha, I was wrong, again."  
"Daisuke..."  
"If they hate me, then I hate them. It's simple, you see?"  
"Iie, it's not. You can't ruin your friendship with the others just because of this."  
"Hai, I can. I now know what they truly think of me. I can't go with them to the Digiworld today. It'll be too awkward. Besides, I don't want to interfere with TR's 'relationship' with Hikari." his voice was sarcastic now.  
"Daisuke, you don't know what you're saying. Let's go home, get some rest, calm down. It'll make you feel better. You can eat too. Food always made me feel better." Daisuke sighed and stood.  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
Ken shut down his computer and looked around the darkness in his room. He cursed as he went to the window. His plans, foiled, again. It made no sense! Those stupid kids! Bakas!! But wait, one stupid kid was missing....Daisuke! Hai, where was that burgundy-haired baka anyway? Ken was positive he would have been at that battle, he never failed to show his face. A face that was very nice looking....stop. Wait a second....did he just think that? Iie, it was an error, he didn't, iie, would never think like that, about an enemy no less. But, Ken couldn't deny that Daisuke looked slightly nice-looking....okay, very....iie, more than that....beautiful? Hai, that was the word.....there he went again. But Ken got a good look at Daisuke's features after staring at them for a couple of hours. The boy's face was stuck in his mind, and it refused to disappear. Ken frowned. This was unacceptable, period. Iie, they weren't unacceptable, they were forbidden. Forbidden thoughts. Ken felt something tug at the back of his mind, trying to force its way to the front part of his brain. Hmmm? Ken relaxed and allowed it to come forward a little, but something savagely pushed it back. Nani? What happened? But he shrugged, it wasn't anything to worry about. Nothing at all. Anyway, he had to think of something else to rule the Digital World.  
But first, he had to think of a way to make Daisuke kneel before him again. It was an obsession, although he certainly did not want to admit it. The desire to make Daisuke acknowledge who was master was extremely strong. It wasn't a want anymore, it was a need....Ken stopped himself. What was so special about the boy anyway? There had to be something, because Ken would never usually think about someone this much for too long. But what...that was a good question. Iie, Daisuke was a challenge. And Ken loved challenges. He smiled in the darkness, not knowing the darkness was a part of him, corrupting his heart. And that darkness had now focused itself Daisuke, and it would make sure it got him.  
"Daisuke....you're mine...."  
  
Daisuke wasn't exactly thrilled that today was a school day, even less so when he was forced to see at least one of the other Digidestined. Hikari and TD were in all of his classes, he would have to see them...and he had no clue how he was going to react. During the weekend, his anger had dissolved into depression, and it didn't help his already unstable mind when Jun teased him and his Okaasan said he was useless. Chibimon tried his best to break Daisuke out of his depression, but it didn't work, but Daisuke made Chibimon think that it did; and felt really guilty about it. Nor did it help his now dangerously unstable mind that his heart had another target, one that would kill Daisuke. Ichijouji Ken. Daisuke had no clue how it happened, when it happened, but it did. At least he wasn't pining for Hikari anymore...which cheered him slightly, but ultimately brought him down again. Ken, of all people. Daisuke sighed as he walked down the street to the Elementary School. Why? Not only was he useless, he was a fag. If his friends found out...they'd hate him more than they did already. Ken, why him? Why did he always fall for people that would ultimately hurt him? Because, he answered, he was stupid like that. Kuso, he was a baka.  
The Elementary School loomed up in the distance, and Daisuke became more afraid. Should he skip? Iie, where would he go? He might as well go in. He walked slowly through the gate, face adverted to the ground, so he wouldn't have to see anybody. He walked over to the tree and sat, in his own world of darkness and misery when everybody else romped gleefully in the Land of Happiness. Damn them, they had no idea, they didn't care. Daisuke didn't expect anybody to come over and say hi, so he was shocked out of his skin when a voice spoke.  
"Konnichi wa." Daisuke quickly looked upwards and saw a girl, about a couple of years younger than him, about 2nd grade.  
"Anou....ohayo...." Daisuke muttered.  
"What's wrong mister, you look so sad."  
"Nothing....what's your name?"  
"Michiko." Michiko, beautiful one.  
"My name's Daisuke. Why did you come over?" Michiko shrugged.  
"You looked so sad. I don't like it when people are sad." Really Michiko, then you would just hate me, Daisuke thought. The bell rang and students started to go inside. Daisuke stood and brushed himself off.  
"Sayonara Michiko," Daisuke began to walk away, "Michiko?"  
"Hai?"  
"Stay that way, for your sake."  
  
Daisuke sat in the back of the classroom, in a corner, and watched the other kids walk in. He spotted Hikari and TN laughing together, talking.  
"Probably about me." Daisuke muttered bitterly. He imagined the others were still laughing at him, and a dull pain entered his chest, making it hard to breath and his eyes burn with moisture. Daisuke didn't pay any attention to anything during the whole class period. He sat there after the bell rang, and was the last one to leave. It was time for lunch, yay. Usually, the Digidestined would sit together, but Daisuke wouldn't be able to stand the sight of them, much less be near them. Them, and their hateful laughter. Daisuke threw his stuff in his locker and walked out of the school and to the deserted soccer field. He found a ball that was in pretty good shape and began to play, by himself. His thoughts wandered as he dribbled the ball around the field. Thoughts of a blue haired genius. His depression deepened at these thoughts until he stopped completely, soccer having lost its cheerful edge. Why did he do this to himself? Ken hates him, why bother? Why not just end it all? There's a thought he liked. Why not end it all? Why not throw himself off a cliff or something like that? Yeah, that was good, he won't suffer anymore pain. It'll be like having a nice long rest.  
"Daisuke?" a soft voice asked from behind. He turned around and saw...  
"Hikari?" Daisuke's chest burned and his throat tightened. Her, why her? The one who led him by his emotions like a leash on a dog. And she knew it, and laughed behind his back. He forced himself to smile.  
"Konnichi wa Hikari." Daisuke had found that all of this time he was wearing a mask, though he just didn't know it. He just now noticed it when the mask suffered deep and many cracks. It was all he could do to keep the pieces together.  
"Daisuke, is there something wrong? We didn't see you on Saturday and you didn't answer our calls or e-mails." No, nothing's wrong Hikari, except for the fact that you laughed at me behind my back and deceived me...  
"Iie, everything's fine. Why do you ask?" Go away Hikari.  
"You've been acting funny. You didn't talk to me today." Oh, so when Daisuke doesn't make himself look like a fool for you like some dog jumping through hoops, then you become worried. Why Hikari, you care so much.  
"Really, I'm fine." Leave me alone.  
"Okay, but if you need anything..."  
"I need nothing." Especially from you. Hikari looked at him before turning and walking away. When she was gone, Daisuke was surprised at the venom and bitterness of his thoughts. He never slammed anybody like that before, even if it was just in his head.  
'But then you never laughed behind somebody's back before.' The voice said. 'Be happy.' Iie, he was depressed. And he had no desire to live.  
School went by agonizingly slow, and when he left, Daisuke had more emotional scars to add to his large supply. He heard what other kids said. Onore, bastard, freak. Hai, he was a jerk, yes, he was an illegitimate child(he looked up the word bastard in the dictionary, after all, might as well know what you're being called), and he was definitely a freak. When he reached his home he slipped out of his sneakers and trudged up to his room, physically and mentally exhausted. He threw his bookbag somewhere, not bothering to do his homework. Why, there was no point, he was never going to school tomorrow. Or ever again. He allowed himself to succumb to the forbidden feelings he had held back for so long.  
  
"I'm really worried about Daisuke guys." Hikari said. All the Digidestined, old and new, except for Daisuke, were in the Yagami apartment.  
"Why, what did he do this time?" Miyako asked. Hikari shook her head.  
"Nothing, it's just that, he's been acting weird lately. He wouldn't talk to me when I asked."  
"Oh, there is something wrong." TK said. Yamato frowned at his brother before turning to Hikari.  
"Hikari, maybe there's nothing wrong with him, maybe he just needs some time alone."  
"Maybe..." But she didn't sound convinced. Taichi smiled and sat down beside Yamato.  
"I'm sure it's nothing Hikari, you know Daisuke, he'll be back to his loud, bull-headed self in no time." Yamato smirked suddenly.  
"You mean, he'll be just like you." Taichi flushed a deep red.  
"I am not like that!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"At least I'm not a selfish, self-absorbed brat." Yamato's eyes flashed dangerously.  
"You take that back!"  
"Make me!" Sora sighed. This was going to be a while. But what Hikari said worried her. She hoped Daisuke was okay.  
  
Daisuke gave up on trying to keep up his facade, it wasn't worth the effort and time anymore. He will just have to concentrate on other things. His time was coming closer, and it made him nervous. He shook his head, he couldn't back out of this now. He will just have to concentrate on other things, like soccer, Ken perhaps, but most importantly: suicide. Hai, suicide. If you actually knew him, you wouldn't believe it. After all, he was Daisuke, the fiery one, the strong willed one, certainly not the kind who slit wrists and will jump off a bridge if he had half a chance. Yeah right, he thought, bakas. Of course he was suicidal, he had absolutely nothing to live for. As mentioned before, Daisuke had learned many years ago that there was an omnipotent being....and it hated him. It had to, it obviously didn't bother to make him correctly. Daisuke figured that many years ago, as he was being born, the being said, "Ya know, why don't I make this one's life a living hell? It will be fun to see how long he lasts." If everything goes well, 11 years, 11months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 14 hours, 2 minutes, and 49 seconds....pathetic, he was pathetic. Sighing mournfully, Daisuke flopped onto his bed. He had a sudden wish that Ken was with him. But he wasn't. And most likely never would be. That was his life: unfair and cruel. He glanced at his alarm clock, counting away the minutes to his salvation. Only half an hour left.  
  
Ken rolled his pencil across his desk, bored out of his skull. He already knew this crap, why the hell was he in here? Being a genius had its ups and downs, this was in the "down" category....God, he was bored! Ken sighed as he leaned back in his chair. This was no fun. If Daisuke-kun were here....Ken shook his head, as if to bury that little thought. What was he thinking?!?! This was becoming a nasty little habit of his. Daisuke was, iie, *is* the enemy, the one who keeps foiling his genius plans and keeps him from ruling the Digiworld. It was his fault that he wasn't an emperor by now. All his damn fault. So, therefore, Ken should hate him....Then why couldn't he stop thinking about him all the time?!?! It made no sense at all. And Ken did not like things he didn't understand. He growled and stood. To hell with this!!! Ken marched out of the classroom, not caring that he was skipping. He needed to think.  
  
Daisuke sat up and grabbed his jacket, trying not to wake up Chibimon. He tip-toed from his room and across the apartment. He thought about leaving a note, but decided against it. Nobody would care that he was gone....he slipped into his sneakers and stepped outside into the chilly October air. Daisuke walked down the dark street, his way occasionally lighted by a street lamp. He let his mind wander as he walked. Ken would be having his night classes by now....he tried in vain to ignore the pain that threatened to swallow him.  
"Oi Daisuke!" A voice called from behind. Daisuke pretended not to hear the voice and began to walk faster. He couldn't face anyone right now. He felt somebody grab his shoulder and turn him around.   
"Daisuke, why did you run from me? Are you okay?" Daisuke took a deep breath and forced himself to look at the person before him. He tried to smile, but failed. It was Ken, of all people, who had stopped him. And Daisuke was very confused at why he did.  
"Oh, Ken. I didn't know it was you. Gomen." Was Ken being nice because they were in the real world?  
"It's okay. Where were you off to?" Ken noticed that Daisuke was uncomfortable. Something was wrong, Ken could see that.  
"What are you doing out this late? Dai..."  
"It's nothing," Daisuke said quietly, "nothing at all. I have to go Ken. Ja." Daisuke squirmed out of Ken's grasp and ran. Ken stared after him.  
"Daisuke..." Ken decided to follow him; not because he was worried mind you, just curious. He made sure that Daisuke didn't see him. Daisuke reached the park and walked down the path, his mind set on one thing: the bridge. There were no cliffs nearby for him to jump off of, but the bridge will do nicely. It was high enough that if he leapt off he would surely....and it would look like an accident. He reached the bridge and climbed up on its ledge. He looked down at the pavement below. It was time.  
30 seconds....  
Ken spotted Daisuke and gasped. He couldn't be....iie. IIE!....  
20 seconds....  
Ken broke out into a sprint towards the younger boy. Damn you Daisuke. Don't do this to me! He didn't stop to think about why he was doing this. Why was he so afraid?   
10....  
Daisuke took a deep breath and shuffled closer to the edge. So close, soon he will be free.....  
1....  
"Daisuke!" Daisuke whipped his head around.  
"Ken..." He felt himself fall as he lost his balance.  
"Daisuke!!!" Ken dove forward, trying to grab him. Ken felt his hand graze Daisuke's; but it was too late. He watched as Daisuke plummeted to the concrete, screaming. Ken looked away as Daisuke connected with the ground. Ken couldn't hold back a scream.  
"Daisuke!!!!!!!!!!" In a moment of hysteria, Ken nearly jumped off the bridge himself, anything to reach the boy, but managed to gain control of himself at the last minute. He turned and ran. He found a path leading right under the bridge and sprinted down it. His breathing was ragged and his chest hurt, but not just from running.  
"Please be alive....please." Ken reached the bridge and saw the body lying motionless on the ground. Ken reached Daisuke and fell on his knees. There was so much blood....Daisuke was lying in a pool of his own blood and looked so pale. He looked dead. What if he was? Ken gently cupped Daisuke's face and used his other hand to feel for a pulse. Ken usually didn't believe in miracles, but now he prayed that one would occur. He didn't feel a pulse, so he bent down and listened for the smallest of breaths. Iie, iie, iie.....Dead......Oh, Daisuke.....A small sob left Ken's throat and warm tears made his eyes sting and flow down his cheeks. Daisuke, who was the Forbidden Good that Ken had longed to have...... Daisuke was dead, and he could have saved him.....  
October winds blew, freezing an already cold heart.........  
  
~ Owari ~   
  
Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote a sad ending....should I write another part? Only your reviews will tell. I'll write one if anybody wants me too.  
DAISUKE: I can't believe you killed me.  
ANGEL: Gomen, I didn't want to...it just....happened. But don't worry, it may not stay that way for long.  
DAISUKE: Really?  
ANGEL: Only the reviews will tell.  
KEN: Please review so Daisuke-kun might come back to life. Because if you don't, who will I use my whip on?  
DAISUKE: !!!!!!!  
RYO: Don't you think you're a tad bit young?  
KEN: Iie, in Japan, Digimon was actually a teen and adult anime. Little kids just watch it.  
SEIJI: Oh. Well in any case. Review, or the authoress will take out her anger on us.....  
RYO: That would be very bad.  
DAISUKE: Whip...........  
KEN: Please be nice and review.  
RYO: All flames will go to me, I could use the heat.  
ANGEL: Ja, for now. *cackles*  



	2. Part 2

  
  
ANGEL: Okay peeps!! I would just like to say, Domo Arigato!!!!  
DAISUKE: Mr. Roboto!!!  
ANGEL ^^; : Uh.....yeah.....anyway.....I would just like to thank Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady, my good friend Super Squirrel, my good friend Midajah-hime, Taitofan, and everybody else for those positive feed-backs!! I live on your reviews!!!  
RYO: Oi Daisuke, what was with that Mr. Roboto thing?  
DAISUKE: Huh? Oh, it's a song. *sings* Domo arigato Mr. Roboto for helping me escape, just when I needed to!  
KEN: Thank you!  
ANGEL: Okay....can we stop now?  
DAISUKE and KEN: Gomen.  
ANGEL: 'S okay.  
SEIJI: Fortunately, there were no flames...that we know about. So, arigato for that too.  
ANGEL: Gomen for taking forever with this, those who wanted a sequel with a live Daisuke, but I've had major writers block. And my crappy computer decided to shut down on me, deleting my work, and basically ruining me....And as for the writer's block, maybe it was because I left off at an iffy spot...I dunno. Gomen nasai. But I decided to make this some sort of spin-offy thing. You can take it as a sequel, because you can't read this without Forbidden...or maybe you can...I dunno. But on a lighter note I just saw the Matrix and might I add that Keanu Reeves is *hot* .  
RYO: Not as hot as me I hope.  
ANGEL: Of course not Ryo-kun, you're the hottest guy I know.  
RYO *blush* : Really?  
ANGEL: Yep. So, those of you who haven't seen the Matrix, you are missing out on something.  
SEIJI: They can't have missed more than you usually do of the obvious.  
ANGEL: I will choose to ignore that for now. I would just like to warn you, there is Shounen-ai in this fanfiction. Kensuke to be precise, not a lot, but it *is* there. And maybe even a little Takesuke, but that's in your own opinion. There is also angst(I guess). But I would also like to say, I don't own Digimon, except for Daisuke...*cackles gleefully as she glomps Daisuke*  
DAISUKE: ..........  
ANGEL: Okay, I don't own Daisuke *sighs* but I want to warn you that this can be confusing if you do not pay attention...sorry about that...but I had so many ideas and I just had to mesh them together.  
SEIJI: Shounen-ai haters make your leave now!  
  
~*~  
  
The little boy pouted slightly as he examined his drawing. But the pout soon became a triumphant smile that filled the boy's slightly chubby face. He carefully laid down his crayons, making sure they were in order. He studied his picture again. It was perfect. Actually, you couldn't really tell *what* he drew, but in his child-like mind, it was comparable to de Vinci. It was perfect in every way. It was just the right shape, the right colors, and of course, it *was* his drawing. And because of this, it was the perfect present to his Okaasan for her birthday. He couldn't wait to see her face when he gives it to her. She would be so proud that he remembered...  
  
"I remember that...she just cast that picture aside and praised Jun and Otousan for their gifts instead...I doubt she even looked at it..." Daisuke murmured. He didn't know where he was, but the ground was a greenish blue, and the sky was a light pink. They were smudged, as if it was done in cheap water color. There was a grayish lake in front of him, the water gently lapping at his bare toes. He couldn't see his reflection in the depths, matter of fact, when he looked down at himself, he saw...nothing. It was as if he was there, but not there. If he didn't know for a fact that he was dead, he would have taken this surrealistic scene as a sure sign of his insanity. It made him wonder. About everything.  
Was this what death was like? He kinda expected there'd be some glorious flash of light, you know, like those people with the near-death experiences say there are. The light at the end of the tunnel...damned bunch of frauds. His trip to the after-life consisted merely of blacking out, then waking up here, in this water paint world, in front of a lake, nude. But wait, he didn't know he was nude, because he couldn't see himself! And then, he was forced to watch (because he knew that if not forced he wouldn't be able to sit here and just stare at water) the lake, as it played images of his miserable life. Daisuke also found that he couldn't remember the good times in his life, like they were being sucked down a vacuum. Then these were replaced by the bad ones. And he was forced to live through them again, and again. Torture. He half expected flames to shoot out at him because he was positive he was in hell. Didn't they say people who commit suicide went to hell? Or was it that their souls wondered the Earth, lost for eternity? Either way, it looked bad. He began to regret his decision. Why did he always have to screw things up?...He sighed. He was pathetic. His soul was aching and bleeding and he felt horribly restless. Daisuke tried to move but found that he couldn't move a couple of meters in any direction, like he was in some box. And his eyes never tore from that damn lake, making him relive the things that he tried desperately to run from.  
  
Jun banged on the door. There was still no answer from her otooto and she was getting very worried. Although she didn't particularly show it, which was an understatement, she loved Daisuke more than anything. (I've decided that I like Jun now, after reading several Jun/Daisuke brother/sister bonding type thing fics. I find that they are the most realistic siblings in the show and it's very funny to watch them fight) She was worried, as she noticed although nobody else has not, that he was acting very odd lately. What if he was sick? But then again, she couldn't just barge in there. She *did* respect his privacy. But impatience and anxiousness took over and deciding that Daisuke's health was more important and that she should fling Daisuke's "personal space" out the window, she yanked open the door.  
"Daisuke?" she hissed into the darkness. Nothing. Frowning, she cut on the light. It was empty. Jun surveyed the surroundings and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. How could he live in this pig sty? Clothes and books littered the floor, hiding the carpet from view. His desk was cluttered with all kinds of junk; was that a moldy sandwich?... She began to close the door again when a soft wheezing gasp caused her to freeze. Jun stared. It sounded like it came from that stuffed animal. The possibility that the ratty thing could be alive scared her...yet it intrigued her all the more. She carefully navigated her way to the bed and lightly touched it. She jumped when it jerked under her fingers. Oh goodness...  
"Hey uh..." What *does* one say to a stuffed animal that was now alive, Jun couldn't help but wonder. So she left it at that short, simple sentence. Large, red eyes looked up at her. Jun winced. They looked so sad...and hurt.  
"Daisuke..." The thing mumbled. Jun bit her lip. This was beginning to look ridiculous, but she answered.  
"What about Daisuke?"  
"I...can't...feel him anymore..."  
Jun frowned, "What do you mean? He's not here."  
"Iie..." The little blue creature seemed to wilt. Jun's breath caught in her throat.  
"Daijoubu ka? What do you..." she touched him again. The creature gave one last gasp before fading away. Jun cried out and jumped back, nearly tripping on a dirty shirt in the process. She watched as what looks to be bits of dust float up and out of the window. She gasped for breath and stumbled towards the door. She didn't see a thing, she didn't see a thing...  
  
"Why can't they see me?..." Daisuke said, biting his lip. It wasn't too much to ask for...was it? Just see him, recognize him,...accept him. That was his goal in life. "Was" is the key word...seeing that he was dead and spending what looked like the rest of eternity in his own personal hell.   
Admittedly he tried a bit too hard to draw attention to himself, but...Daisuke gave another sigh and gazed around the childish landscape, as best he could. So simplistic...Death was anything *but* simplistic. Everybody thought about death at one point in their life...some thought of it some ways, others thought it another way. Daisuke himself didn't see what the big deal was. You kick the bucket some day, it was just when and how it happens that made it so...interesting. There was so much controversy over the subject, seeing as you couldn't dig up a dead person and ask how death was like, what happened, what should they expect, etc, etc. Some believe in reincarnation, many believe in a heaven or hell as the final destination for souls, others just didn't care. Daisuke fit into the last category. But he was still curious about something. What about his case? He hadn't really committed suicide...he just fell...but then the intention of suicide had been there to begin with. Whether Ken showed up or not he still would have ended up here. This really...sucked.  
"I hate my after-life..."  
  
It's been one week. Exactly. And Daisuke seemed to have disappeared off the face of this Earth. He wasn't in school, nobody has seen him, he wasn't answering his e-mails...The only comfort they had was that there was no evidence he was dead. The Digidestined were beginning to get frantic. Without Daisuke, they were in serious trouble. Two crests with no bearer, and they were already vastly outnumbered by the Kaiser's dark ringed forces. Besides...it was just too quiet...  
As much as they didn't want to admit it, they missed him.  
It was surprisingly Takeru that missed him most of all. You would have thought that with Daisuke out of the way, he would be free to be with Hikari. Although it was easier without Daisuke's...jealousy...hanging over his head, he didn't want the other *gone* . So, he hatched a plan. But the plan required the cooperation of his older brother.  
"Masaka! Takeru!"  
"Yama-oniichan, please, you have to! We need to find Daisuke!"  
"But..."  
"Please 'niichan!" Takeru then resorted to his ultimate weapon. His eyes widened and watered up. Yamato groaned.  
"Not the eyes.......Fine! But you *owe* me Takeru!" Takeru grinned.  
"Domo arigato oniichan. So get to it."   
Yamato sighed, "Damn you and those eyes...I can't believe I'm going to do this..."  
  
Jun was pacing the living room, biting her nails. One week! Daisuke was nowhere to be found! What if her parents came home early from their business trip?...What if she never saw her otooto again? She thought about calling the police, but she was too...her mind was just too scrambled. She couldn't concentrate at all. It didn't help with the scene of a talking stuffed animal, although she has thoroughly convinced herself that it did not happen and it was just a dream, spinning around in her head. Her nerves were frazzled, she couldn't sleep, and very well near a panic attack...if she wasn't having one already. The sudden ringing of the phone caused Jun to jump and shriek. When she realized it was only the phone she felt really silly and raced to answer it. Maybe someone found Daisuke...  
"Moshi moshi, Motomiya Residence." Please let them have found her otooto...  
"Jun?" Jun instantly brightened at the voice.  
"Yama-san!...Have you seen Daisuke?" She had noticed her brother hanging around with him a couple of times. Maybe he had.  
"You mean you don't know where Daisuke is?...Nevermind then..."  
"Oh! Yama-san, wait!"  
An exasperated sigh. "Nani? Jun, I can't go on a d..."  
"You have to help me find Daisuke!" There was a pause on the other end of the line. Apparently she had surprised him. Jun couldn't help but wonder why...  
"Jun..."  
"He's been gone for a week! You must help me! I'm going crazy! I could have sworn that Daisuke's stuffed animal, you know, the one he carries around a lot..."  
"What about that...stuffed animal?" Jun frowned. The Yamato's voice sounded urgent. Wondering why he would care she continued.  
"I mean, it was so...weird! I walked into Daisuke's room because I was looking for him. And I saw his stuffed animal. But it was gasping and sweating and...it looked very sick..."  
"Nani?!" Mistaking this exclamation for one of disbelief, Jun continued.  
"I know this sounds completely unbelievable, but I went up to it, and it was gasping for air. And *then* , it told me something about not being able to feel Daisuke anymore. So then I touched it, but it disappeared into like black dust or something!...Yamato?..." There was a soft click, then a dial tone. Jun's eyes widened.  
"Yamato?!?...That was very rude you know!!!!" She slammed the phone on the table, not bothering cutting it off.  
  
"Ne?" asked Takeru, hovering anxiously around his oniichan. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it worked...ne? Yamato, daijoubu ka?"  
"This is bad Takeru." Yamato said simply.  
"Nani? Does she know what where Daisuke is?"  
"...Iie."  
Takeru sighed, "Then we still don't know what happened..."  
"We do now..."  
"Huh? Then we have a chance of finding Daisuke?"  
"Takeru, Chibimon was deleted. Jun found him, he said he couldn't feel Daisuke anymore."  
"That means...oh no...we have to tell the others! Come on!"  
  
Why wasn't this working?! Damn it! There had to be some way to do this! He could not fail! He needed this!  
"You told me it would work." Came a soft hiss.  
Annoyance  
"I can't stand it anymore, hurry it up."  
Silence  
"Iie! This is taking too long. Now."  
Reluctance  
"Either get to work or you will be dismissed."  
Reluctanceacceptance  
"Good. Now get to work. I can't do anything unless you do your job properly." Ken, now Kaiser, smirked. He should have thought of this sooner. Of course, the sudden lack of life wouldn't have been put into the equation, but he should have thought of this much sooner. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed. The transition from the park to the Digital World left him slightly tired. Daisuke really needed to go on a diet. He was definitely no light weight...  
But enough of that. Everything was almost complete. All that was left was completing his move to the Digital World, and fixing up Daisuke...  
The Kaiser never understood his actions. What had spurred him to save his annoying, albeit worthy, adversary? What could possibly have been the reason behind his actions? Ken knew. His presence at the back of his mind clamored for attention. Ken knew. And maybe the Kaiser did too...but he was not going to acknowledge it. The best thing he could come up with was Daisuke was going to help him conquer the Digital World. And soon after, the Human World. Hai, there was the reason. Daisuke would be a valuable ally. He always had so much potential...potential that, being a Digidestined, could never hope to be breached.  
But the Kaiser was going to breach it. He will be successful where those pathetic...losers, seeing as there was lack of a better word at this particular moment, had failed. Daisuke will not only reach his full potential, he will be by his side. The prospect was so unbelievably tempting...But it will take time, time he was not ready to spend.  
"Hurry up! It's been an hour!" He cried, glaring.  
Patience  
"Iie. Now."  
Annoyanceangeracceptance  
"Better. Call me when you are done. I have work to do." With that, the Kaiser marched off, his cloak making hasty twirls to follow his sudden movements. Wormmon watched him leave, then turned his large, watery eyes back to the room. He shuddered.  
"Ken..." he whispered. He began to scurry off, his many feet clicking on the gray stone. His master was tampering with things he didn't understand. True Wormmon didn't understand either, but he knew this was bad. A feeling inside of him told him that. Why was Ken-chan doing this?...  
Wormmon had never completely understood Ken. He was so...mysterious. Even in the beginning, when Wormmon had waited for him in the Digital World for years. And when he finally came...  
Those were happy days. Ken was true to his crest then. He was so nice, caring, sweet...kind...but then he went away. Again Wormmon had been alone for many years on end, waiting for his partner and best friend to return. And in a way he did.  
It was the Ken that Wormmon didn't know. Matter of fact, it wasn't Ken at all. The Ken he knew seemed to just...vanish; and the Digimon Kaiser took his place. But Wormmon knew his Ken was still alive, in there somewhere. And so he continued to wait. He could wait forever if need be. But he didn't plan on forever. That Digidestined...Daisuke? Wormmon was pretty sure that was his name. He could bring his Ken-chan back. Daisuke could turn Ken back into his kind self once more. Wormmon was sure of it. Because...because Ken would change whenever Daisuke was near. Wormmon couldn't comprehend *that* about his master either...it had to be some human thing.  
Wormmon scurried into the kitchen. Knowing his master he would probably be wanting a nice cup of tea right about now. It had already been prepared so now it just needed to be warmed up. Sure enough, the Kaiser's voice echoed down the hall, sharp and crisp.  
"Wormmon! Bring me some tea, NOW!"  
"Right away master!" Ken-chan, Wormmon finished to himself as he heated up the tea and somehow placed it on a tray with his short legs. He then managed to complete the task of balancing the tray, although precariously, on his round head. He hurried down the long hallway, as fast as he could without spilling a drop of tea. When he finally reached the throne room, the Kaiser was slouched in his throne, impatiently tapping the heavily cushioned arm rest. He didn't even look up when Wormmon approached.  
"What took you so long?!" He snatched up the mug and took a sip. He made a face. "It's not hot Wormmon. I always want my tea hot. Is that *too* complicated a job? But what can I expect from a lousy servant like you."  
"Please...f...forgive me master..."  
"You know Wormmon, a sloppy job like this should not go unpunished," Wormmon winced and began to cower away, "but since I am in a good, merciful mood, I think I will let you off." Wormmon couldn't help but stare. This was unusual...but why question it?  
"Arigato master..."  
"Just get out of my sight." Wormmon slowly backed away, as if expected a whip coming out of nowhere to strike him. "Sometime this century would be sufficient Wormmon." Came the Kaiser's irritated snap. Wormmon turned to leave, but he looked over what one could call a shoulder.  
"Master?" he asked timidly.  
"What is it?" Wormmon hesitated. "Speak up! I don't have all day!"  
"I've...I've been wondering..."  
"Now there's an accomplishment."  
"Why were you so sad when that Digi-destined fell?" The Kaiser stiffened visibly and glared at the small Digimon.  
"You saw that?" Realizing he couldn't back out now, Wormmon continued.  
"On the monitors. Why were you so sad? I thought the Digi-destined were your enemies."  
"They are."  
"Then why are you trying to save him? Surely he would only cause trouble master." For the Kaiser but not for Ken, Wormmon thought to himself. "You looked like you were crying..."  
Wrong thing to say. "I do *not* cry! As a matter of fact, I wasn't sad at all."  
Wormmon looked unconvinced, "That's not what I saw..."  
"It was just momentary weakness. Even *I* get that! Now leave before I change my mind and make you pay!" Wormmon bounded out. Now he *really* didn't understand Ken. But the sudden personality change was good. Ken was coming back. Slowly yes, but he was. And it was because of that Digidestined. As Wormmon passed the room that he was in previously, he couldn't help but take a look. Everything seemed to be going fine...even if he had no clue what was going on. Wormmon gave another shudder at the dark presence hovering in the room. He hoped Ken would be okay...  
  
Daisuke gave a shuddering sigh. He shifted and tried to rid his "face" of the "tears" he shed as his soul was slowly being ripped apart by another horrible memory. But he couldn't feel his "hand" on his "face." Matter of fact, he wasn't too terribly sure he even *had* one.  
Damn. This was horrible, terrible, um...horrible...he thought that already, ne? If he had, damn. He twitched in a sudden spasm...he half wondered if it could be called a spasm since he didn't seem to have a physical body.  
Damn again. He'd been "feeling" those spasms for a while now. Each time they became more persistent. Stronger as well. It was strange. Was this supposed to happen? He wasn't too sure. He had never been in this situation before...  
Like he *could* do anything about it if he had. So he would have to sit and endure it. Maybe this was another form of torture in the after-life. What could he have possibly done to deserve this?...Other than commit suicide but that wasn't *too* huge a crime was it? He didn't recall doing anything else. He had heard that killing warranted eternal damnation...because he was positive he was suffering now. There wasn't any hellish flames or brimstone but sitting in one place for the rest of eternity reliving his life had to be worse. But the only person he killed was himself...so it didn't count, right? Ugh. If he had a head, he was positive it would be hurting right now. This...sucked! If he used *that* before, then damn again! Damn, damn, damn, damn...ugh. He wanted it out of here, now! Another spasm came on and this one was particularly vicious, followed by several more that seemed to paralyze him. If Daisuke didn't know any better, he would say he could almost *feel* pain. But that was impossible, he had no physical body...but if he didn't have a body, then how the hell could he sigh? That didn't make sense! More confusion. This was just...another spasm. This time Daisuke knew he felt something. What was happening?  
The next one even caused his little "paradise" to dim. Then soon after, black out for just a split second...then longer...then longer. Daisuke was terrified now. What was happening to him?  
  
As Hikari listened to Takeru's story, she felt her body turn cold. She knew something had happened. She just knew it. Powers that were gifted to her by her crest had told her there was something wrong...but she dismissed it. Her powers were very new to her, she only started awakening to them. But now...  
When she had spoken to Daisuke several days ago, he seemed so sad. And exhausted. And maybe even angry. But Hikari couldn't fathom why he would be upset. Was it because of her? It couldn't be, that was ridiculous. He could never be mad at *her* . She hadn't done anything. Daisuke wasn't upset at her...  
  
"What am I doing here?" Daisuke whispered. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"I brought you here." The Kaiser answered, glancing at him.  
"But...why?...Why did you bring me back?"  
"I don't need to justify my reasons Daisuke."  
"How?..."  
"That you don't need to know."  
"I feel that's it's pretty important." There was no answer. Daisuke continued to stare up at the onyx ceiling, noticing it was as smooth as glass. His body seemed to throb all over, even his *hair* seemed to hurt...but it felt good. Good to have a body again, to be out of that hellhole.  
His sanity may yet be saved.  
Only, the Kaiser surprised him. Nobody, in the entire history of man-kind, has had the power of bringing back the dead. Never. It was deemed an impossibility. Yet, a twelve-going-on-thirteen year old boy managed it. It boggled his mind. Kaiser hasn't even reached puberty yet and he already uncovered the secret that many men have researched their whole lives for and not come close to reaching their goal. So only one thing raced through Daisuke's mind:  
How screwed up is that?  
Daisuke was confused, although it wasn't an alien concept to him. Where could the Kaiser have gotten the power to do this? It made no sense. But...he recalled his earlier thoughts. Death wasn't simple, so maybe the Kaiser found some sort of loop-hole. To repeat himself, this made no sense.  
The Kaiser stared at Daisuke, amused. He could practically hear the gears churning in Daisuke's head. Sometimes, Kaiser had to wonder what the other thought about. What goes through the mind of Motomiya Daisuke? His personality was so...intense, you had to wonder what his reasoning behind his actions were. But it was pretty obvious what he was thinking now. He was startled when Daisuke spoke again.  
"You want something. Something in return."  
The Kaiser smirked, "Yes...and no."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I do want something, but it will be your decision whether you deliver it or not." Daisuke turned his head to look at him.  
"You mean I won't be your slave or something?"  
"You are not a prisoner here. You don't have to be a slave if you don't want to...although the idea is rather tempting." Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He had to be planning something. Daisuke had learned that there was way more to the Kaiser than met the eye. But...the guy had saved his life. He *was* a little late but hey, better than nothing. And he was giving Daisuke the chance to leave...  
Not to mention he was extremely hot but we need not go into *that* .  
"I...I dunno."  
"You don't? That's too bad, considering I need an answer now," the Kaiser gave a short sigh, "Daisuke, is there a reason why you want to go back to them?" Daisuke stayed silent. "Don't you want revenge?"  
"Revenge?"  
"Of course, I would certainly want to pay them back if they killed me."  
Daisuke blinked in confusion, "Nani? They didn't kill me, I..."  
"But who *put* you into that situation?" Daisuke fell silent again. The Kaiser sighed again and sauntered up to him. "Daisuke, poor naive Daisuke. Although your loyalty is admirable, I'm afraid it borders onto the point of stupidity."  
Daisuke growled angrily, "Watch it..."  
"I only speak the truth. Who were the ones to make you *want* to jump off that damn bridge? Who hurt you, scarred you so deeply to the point where death would seem to be a paradise? I may be your enemy, but I would never do *that* . You yourself thought they would be better off without you. And they certainly don't hesitate to tell you that." Daisuke closed his eyes. Those words...they spoke the truth. They didn't want him. He never thought to question *how* the hell the Kaiser knew all this. A little voice in the back of his mind was screaming differently, but it was quickly squashed.  
"I, on the other hand, want you. It could be some sort of...compromise," A gloved hand lightly traced invisible patterns on Daisuke's, causing it to twitch slightly, "You get those annoying Digi-destined out of my way, and you get your revenge."  
Daisuke looked alarmed, "I can't..." As if reading his mind, which unnerved Daisuke greatly, the Kaiser smirked.  
"Who said anything about killing them? I just want them out of my way, at least until I secure my hold upon the Digital World. Their fate can rest with you. Kill them if you desire it." Daisuke bit his lip. This would be going against everything he stood for...but...  
Lightly twining his slightly smaller hand around the Kaiser's, Daisuke stared up into his eyes. The goggles hid them from view, but Daisuke knew them to be an amazing shade of purple.  
"It's a deal..."  
  
~*~  
  
ANGEL: The end? I dunno, it may be, it may not be. Personally, I really didn't like the way that went, but I guess that's the best I can do...  
DAISUKE: Yay, I'm back! *does an odd jig*  
KEN: *smirk*  
ANGEL: Again I apologize for this fics lateness...it's just...*sob* My computer!!!  
RYO: What's wrong with it?  
ANGEL: It's a piece of s*** Ryo-chan, that's what's wrong with it! *hops up with a baseball bat* You've led a good life computer, but I'm afraid it'll come to an end!  
SEIJI: Wait, that's the only computer you have! You can't afford another one!!  
ANGEL: Crap, you're right. *sits back in chair* *glares at computer* You've just earned yourself a couple more weeks.  
COMPUTER: ............;;;;;  
ANGEL: Anyway, R&R! Comments, ideas, and suggestions are more than welcome!  
DAISUKE: Please review, it makes me happy.  
RYO: All flames will go to me...  
KEN: Finally, someone to use my whip on.  
DAISUKE: ........  
SEIJI: ....Review please.  



	3. Part 3A

ANGEL: I've decided to do another part! *smiles* So let the torture...I mean *story* begin.  
DAISUKE: Good Lord...'least I'm alive...  
ANGEL: Anyway, say hi to my two new muses that you know so well!  
TAICHI: How the hell did we get here?!?!  
YAMATO: I'm afraid it's just another insane author.  
RYO: I feel your pain, we've been here ever since she first started.  
SEIJI: *nods* The pain...the pain...  
KEN: .......  
ANGEL: Will you shut up! I just happen to like my Bishounen!!!  
YAMATO: At least she has good taste.  
SEIJI: I can't disagree with you there.  
ANGEL: Whatever, on with the fic!...Oh yeah, disclaimer!  
DISCLAIMER: Look people, she does not own Digimon, so don't bother getting upset.  
KEN: *sweatdropping* Since when could disclaimers talk?!?!  
DAISUKE: Since now.  
ANGEL: On with the fic!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"You are no prisoner Daisuke, you are free to do as you like, just as long you don't press any unfamiliar buttons." Kaiser said. Daisuke nodded slowly.  
"Okay..." He said uncertainly, running his gloved fingers along the black marble wall. He was still getting used to this. His eyes looked at the monitors showing Digimon being captured by dark spirals. Daisuke stared at them before smiling slightly. "You know, I was just wondering, where did you get all of this power? This technology?"  
Kaiser shrugged, "I am very gifted." He looked at Daisuke's eyes. "You have made the right decision Daisuke, as you can see, the Digidestined are losing ground and fast. With every control spire they destroy, I build ten in their wake. I am controlling areas that they don't even think of going, and I have far more Digimon under my control than they realize."  
"Hai, I realized that. I don't regret my choice one little bit. But can I say something?" At the Kaiser's nod, Daisuke pointed to the screen of a monitor. "Take a good look, the Digital World is practically ours, but I do not like the way we are going about it..."  
"Continue..." The Kaiser said, looking faintly intrigued.  
"So I propose a better idea of getting what you want."  
"Do you not want the Digital World as well?"  
Daisuke shrugged, "I have no need for it. What I want is...hai, what I want is to make them pay. I want to make everyone who hurt me suffer, starting with Hikari and going down the line. But that is not the point I want to make. Now, the only reason the Digidestined are attacking and freeing Digimon is because basically, we are doing wrong. But what if we weren't doing anything wrong?"  
"I have to admit my understanding is a bit foggy. Explain."  
"Of course, what better way to control the Digital World is than gaining the Digimon's trust? See, as I see it, we destroy the control spires and release all the captive Digimon."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Destroy the control spires and release all the captive Digimon," Daisuke repeated, "We do not need them."  
"And why on Earth would we...*I* want to do that?"  
"We need to get on the Digimon's good side, believe it or not Digimon are living things, and living things can be manipulated." The Kaiser smirked, now seeing what Daisuke had in mind. "So we target the Kingdoms, get treaties and whatnot. Get on their good side, become their trusted allies. We will have them in our pockets. You know, like the Government. And the Digidestined cannot do a thing about it. Why, to attack us, would be attacking them. And even though they are Digidestined, I don't think the digimon would stand for it. And also seeing that they can't stand hurting a Digimon, why, it would be perfectly easy..."  
"Hmmm...use the digimon as a shield while we take over the Digital World without them knowing it. Our hold will be firm and complete. Nobody would put up a fight. And we can easily establish a dictatorship...Daisuke, that is low, sneaky, and unbelievably underhanded...  
I have taught you well..."  
"I'm smarter than I look, I have thought out every little detail, and not only that, this can go in with the revenge I'm planning."  
"You have turned out to be deliciously evil."  
"Hai, I should have done this much sooner. But for now, why don't we relax? All work and no play makes for a very dull Kaiser." The Kaiser gave a dry chuckle and leaned down to Daisuke's ear.  
"And what kind of 'play' do you have in mind?"  
A small smirk tugged at Daisuke's mouth, "Not what you're thinking. Only when everything is in place."  
"But you do realize that is not the answer I wanted?" came a soft hiss. Daisuke looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
"And you do realize who you're talking to. Only when everything is in place and not before." Daisuke's answer was a grunt and the Kaiser clucking in annoyance.  
"How well I know. All right then. Wormmon can bring us some tea..."  
"And something to eat? All this evil scheming gives me an appetite." The Kaiser barely stopped his amused chuckle before ordering Wormmon to bring tea.  
"And I want it *hot* this time!" snapped the Kaiser.  
"H...Hai..." came a whimper. Daisuke watched Wormmon scuttle away and give Ken a wry look.  
"You ought to treat him better."  
The Kaiser snorted, "If he proves himself useful."  
"I think he's useful already. Why, I've never seen my boots shine that brightly."  
"Ha! Ne, at least he can do that."  
"Aa...hungry Chibi?" Daisuke gazed adoringly at the just recently hatched Digimon. Daisuke was well aware he was spoiling the little In-training rotten, but that was his privilege...and apology. Chibimon shook his small head.  
"Not really..."  
"Are you sick?" This was highly unusual.  
"Iie...just...worried...about you."  
"Me? Why? Chibimon, I'm far better off than I was before." Daisuke glanced at Ken who smirked. "What are you talking about?"  
Chibimon shook his head, "I can't explain it Suke-chan. It's just...I don't know."  
"Ne, don't worry Chibi. My life is finally taking a right turn. We have a big day tomorrow, a very big one."  
"Hai..." The Kaiser added quietly.  
  
"Now this is perplexing..." Koushiro muttered as he watched the black squares disappear one by one.  
"What is it 'Shiro?" asked Taichi, peering over his shoulder. "Your pineapple broke? I can fix it..."  
"IIE!!!...I mean, no thank you. It's just that all the controlled areas are being put back to normal."  
"Nani?!?!" The others gathered around the laptop and fought to get a view of the screen.  
"What is that guy up to?" asked Takeru.  
"I don't know, there's something fishy about this...I can talk to Gennai and see what he thinks."  
"Who's Gennai?" Iori asked, standing on his tiptoes to try to get a look at the laptop.  
Taichi waved off the question impatiently, "Just some old guy. He helped us, if you could call it help, while we first went to the Digital World. He's slightly eccentric but..." Taichi shrugged.  
"Now Taichi, just because he didn't give us straight answers doesn't mean he didn't help. They were things we had to discover by ourselves." Said Yamato.  
"Aa, well, it would have been far easier and quicker if he just..."  
"Guys, we don't have time for this. Let's get to the Digital World now and see what's happening." Said Miyako, placing impatient hands on her hips.  
"Not before we get a full scoop on what's going on there." Said Koushiro. Miyako snorted but made no further argument.  
  
"How dare you show your face here human?" asked Dramon menacingly. Dramon was a huge dragon like Digimon with wings that could block the sun. His gold scales glistened and his ruby red eyes stared down at Ken and Daisuke with hatred yet they held a light of curiosity. Despite this, Daisuke refused to back down and stared back at him obstinately. "But you interest me. I, and the other members of the court, shall hear what you and *him* have to say," Dramon sent a glare in Ken's direction, "and consider your words." Daisuke gave a small grin.  
"Have it your way, sure, that's fine. Now, we are here on a business proposition..."  
"Business?!?! You dare stand there and talk of business while there are innocent Digimon are in your hold?!?!" cried an anonymous Digimon. Other Digimon murmured agreement.  
"And they shall be released." Daisuke replied. This set the court in an uproar. The Dragon Digimon uttered cries of shock and disbelief. Dramon held up a clawed hand to restore order. He peered at Daisuke down his snout.  
"You interest me human. Continue."  
"Arigato. You see, all that we ask is that we can form some, I don't know, treaty? All the captive Digimon are being released, all the control spires will be dismantled and deleted."  
"The act is being committed right now. I will ensure that any loved ones will be returned safely." Kaiser said smoothly.  
"Why should we trust you?" snarled another Digimon.  
"You are correct, we haven't done a thing to remove any doubt from your mind."  
"But think of this," Daisuke said, sweeping his arm dramatically, "I find that you all should be thoroughly embarrassed."  
"Oh?" Dramon drawled, "How so?"  
"Take a look," Daisuke said, pointing at Ken, "here we have nothing more than a human boy, who has not only in fact found a way to your world, but immediately began to take over it. No digimon put up a decent fight! And as you can see he can be easily killed by a rookie Digimon, and obviously it would be nothing for you to destroy him Dramon." Dramon flapped his wings, not hiding the fact that he was pleased at the flattery. "And somehow, he enslaved hundreds of digimon, captured many more, and he barely had to do a thing! Doesn't this bother you at all?! You should be very humiliated, he's only twelve years old and he had most of the Digiworld in the palm of his hand!" Daisuke sighed dramatically and shook his head as some Digimon murmured their agreement. "Next we'll have some little eight year old girl come in here and start slapping dark spirals on all the Digimon she sees without batting an eye!  
I'm only here to open your eyes and tell you the truth. I feel that the Digital World needs to ban together, to keep anything like this from happening again!"  
"But what about the Digidestined? You were once a part of them." Dramon interrupted.  
"That I was, but you can't rely on the Digidestined for *everything* . This is the *Digital* World, not the Human World, and as its inhabitants it should be a duty for you to protect it yourselves. It makes you appear lazy and weak, and I for one know that you are far from it."  
"Why are you so eager to help us?"  
"Simple, we live here as well. And not to appear vain but I for one refuse to get up every morning to serve an eight year old brat," Ken said, "I know I was...in error for trying to control you. But you made it so easy."  
"See? Easy! That is why we have to ban together." Said Daisuke. Some Digimon began to nod and voice their agreement. The noise became so loud that Dramon had to snap his mighty wings to silence them.  
"The court has heard your arguments and we will discuss the matter. Come back tomorrow and you shall hear our answer." Daisuke nodded.  
"We are in no hurry for a reply. Take all the time you need." Ken nodded before turning and walking out of the great, circular room, Daisuke close behind. When they were out of hearing range, Daisuke gave an arrogant smirk.  
"I really should become an actor."  
"Hmph, don't you think you went a little overboard?" asked the soon-to-be-former-Kaiser while raising an eyebrow.  
"Heh, gomen Ken. But everything is working out just right. If we have the Dragon Digimon Kingdom under our control then the rest will surely follow. After all, dragons are known for their power and intelligence. The Digital World may be yours in a couple of months."  
"And what of your plans for revenge?...Ah, I see. The Digidestined are sure to be lured in by our activities. Their guard will be down and it will be the perfect time to strike."  
"Hai...to make their lives miserable. I won't kill them...I can't, but I can toy with them and break their confidence...like they did with me..." Daisuke trailed off, his versatile face showing flashes of indescribable emotion. But it was gone in a split second.  
"Let's go, we have much work to do before night falls." The Kaiser murmured, lightly grabbing Daisuke's elbow and steering him towards the waiting XV-mon.  
  
Daisuke and Ken seemed as good as their word. Controlled Digimon were being released by the hundreds, cities that were destroyed by Ken's conquest were being rebuilt, by Daisuke and Ken themselves. Control spires were slowly but steadily being destroyed. This had set the Digital World in an uproar. What were the humans planning? Most of the population were still suspicious but their doubts were slowly being lifted. After all, as far as they knew, Daisuke was still a Digidestined, maybe he had convinced the Kaiser to set the Digital World free.  
Not to mention they seem to have the Digiworld's well being in their minds. The treaties between kingdoms seemed like a good idea...  
"Master! Master!" Wormmon cried, scurrying across the stone floors of the base. Daisuke looked up and gave a small grin.  
"What's up Wormmon?"  
"What do you want?" growled Ken.  
"M...Master, the Dragon Kingdom has agreed to your terms and wish to form a treaty. And the Machine and Virri Kingdoms wish to have a council with you as well."  
"Ah...that's perfect! This will be easier than I thought it would be." Daisuke said. Ken smirked as he kissed Daisuke's hand.  
"Instead of a couple of months, we'll have the Digiworld in our grasp within a couple of weeks."  
"Hai, and they have no clue that we're the ones controlling them."  
"This is much more fun than throwing Dark Spirals on them."  
"But Master, there is one more thing..." Wormmon piped up.  
"Nani? And this had better be good."  
"The Machine Kingdom had asked the rest of the Digidestined to attend the meeting..."  
"Nani?!?!...a mere set-back. Nothing we cannot handle. That will be all Wormmon." Wormmon bobbed his head in an odd parody of a bow and hurried out.  
"This may create a problem..." Daisuke muttered.  
"Agreed. We must find a way to include this in our plans."  
"Hmmm...what do you think Chibi?"  
"Why don't you just continue with what you have planned? And then confront them later on?" Chibimon said, shrugging. This didn't seem like too big a deal. Besides, he had failed Daisuke once, and he won't let it happen again. The other Digidestined had hurt Dai-chan, and so it was his duty to make things right. "I'm your Digimon Dai-chan, and the other's won't stand between us this time. I'll do anything you ask, anything. And if you want to control the Digital World and get revenge, I'll help."  
"Aw, Chibi..." Daisuke murmured, touched. Then he laughed and tossed Chibimon in the air, catching him as he fell. "You are the best! Okay, we'll go to the Machine City bright and early tomorrow. Until then, it's time for your bath."  
"Dai-chan..." Chibimon whined. Ken chuckled as he wrapped his arms loosely around Daisuke's waist and nuzzled his neck.  
"We cannot have you stink up the meeting hall." Ken said. Daisuke nodded in agreement and lightly touched Ken's cheek.  
"Hmmm...I have an idea..." Daisuke said slowly.  
"Oh? Ne, do not hold me in suspense, tell me."  
"Not yet..." Daisuke turned his attentions to the monitors, eyes scanning possible areas for his plan. "I need to borrow Asahimon for a bit though."  
Ken's eyebrows raised, "Asahimon? Why on Earth?"  
"It's part of the plan...I need it."  
"Very well. I'll summon him tonight."  
"Arigato...bath time Chibi."  
"Dai-chan!" Chibimon exclaimed.  
"Nani? Did you think I forgot?"  
"But..."  
"No buts Chibi."  
"Aw..." Chibimon allowed himself to be carried down the hall and towards the bathroom. Ken stared after them, frowning in thought. Why on Earth would Daisuke want...Ken glanced at the monitors, hoping to get an answer. He saw the area that Daisuke had focused on, then smirked.  
"Ah, Sector 14C, the Dead Zone..."  
  
"I have such a bad feeling about this..." Miyako muttered. Hikari nodded in agreement.  
"Hai, something...horrible is going on."  
"So what is this all about?" Iori asked Koushiro. Koushiro looked up from his laptop.  
"We are here to oversee a peace conference between the Machine Digimon Kingdom and the Digimon Kaiser. But word has it that there's another human who's with him."  
"Another human? Who can it be?" asked Taichi, brown eyes scanning the large factory like room. Agumon shrugged, flinching as he looked at the Machine Digimon King, Mugen Dramon.  
"Tai-chan, I'm nervous..." He pointed to the large digimon. Taichi nodded.  
"I know, brings back unwanted memories." Yamato lightly touched his shoulder.  
"The meeting's about to start," He whispered, "you'd best sit down."  
"Right."  
The Digidestined started at the sound of gears suddenly whirling when Mugen Dramon lifted his head. His red eyes glowed as he looked down at a random Mechanorimon.  
"Send them in..." His voice boomed. The Mechanorimon bowed and lifted an arm. The doors slowly began to open, the gears making a horrible grinding noise, causing the Digidestined to wince.  
"You think they could put some oil on that thing?!?!" Miyako cried above the racket, "I think my glasses are going to crack!!!!"  
"Miyako!" Iori chided. Thankfully, the doors were completely open by then, hissing as steam filled the room. A figure in a dark blue robe entered the room. The figure bowed and took off his hood, revealing...  
"It's Ken!" cried Takeru.  
"And he's not dressed as the Digimon Kaiser...what *is* going on here?" Taichi muttered. But Ken was soon followed by another figure in a maroon robe. The figure stopped, then turned and spoke a few words with a large, white and blue dragon-like digimon. The digimon nodded and remained by the door. Ken turned and seemed to say something, and the figure nodded.  
"Greetings, Mugen Dramon. I am glad to hear that you have wanted our appearance in your lovely City. Now let's get to what we came here for, business. The Digimon Kaiser and I propose a treaty, to unite our Kingdoms and protect them from outside invaders."  
"Hmmm...hai. I find the proposal a sound one, but even the soundest of ideas can lead to failure..." Mugen Dramon spoke. The figure nodded, his face still hidden by the hood.  
"I agree. And if you'll allow, I would like to explain the situation, the one that the respectful Dragon Kingdom has agreed to."  
"Who is this guy?" Yamato muttered.  
"I know that voice...it sounds...familiar..." Hikari added.  
"You think so too?" asked Takeru.  
"Hai..."  
"Ah, I see some old friends of mine have decided to join." The figure said, directing his attention to the Digidestined sitting at Mugen Dramon's right side. Taichi's eyes narrowed.  
"Do we...know you?" he asked suspiciously. The figure chuckled.  
"Oooh...forgotten me already? I truly am hurt. Here maybe this will help." The figure reached up and pulled off the hood. Takeru gasped.  
"It can't...how?..."  
"He's back..." Miyako murmured.  
"Daisuke?..." Hikari whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
ANGEL: Hookay, that is the end of part A of part three of my little fic. And as you have noticed, there is more Kensuke in this part.  
DAISUKE: You left it off, why did you leave it off?  
ANGEL: Because I do not like it, that's why.  
DAISUKE: .....????  
TAICHI: You know, I could have had more spotlight in this one.  
YAMATO: Considering it's not about you...  
TAICHI: Shut. Up.  
KEN: Someone's being irritable.  
SEIJI: Ha, that's nothing. Ryo can be such a bitch sometimes.  
RYO: I AM NOT!!!!! *smacks Seiji* YOU *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* JERK!!!!!  
SEIJI: See?  
ANGEL: Anyway, review. I need feedback to see how this is going with the readers, so I know what to change, if it's fine the way it is, and all that. And just to let you know, I am aware of the OOC-ness, and because of the horrible 02 ending, I refuse to go by canon.  



End file.
